The overall purpose of this contact is to obtain a single contractor for a managed support solution. The contractor will also be asked to provide the necessary proactive and responsive user support services while assisting the National Cancer Institute in achieving the following benefits: Improved interoperability between systems more reliable and accurate information that is available whenever and wherever needed. Improved consistency, accuracy, timeliness, integrity, quality, availability, and access to IT-managed information sharing across the enterprise elimination of multiple, disparate and duplicate systems economies of scale by providing mechanisms for sharing services across the enterprise improved communication among the business organizations and IT organizations within the enter stability of systems operations